


You're Invited

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [76]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Post-Series, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles at the carefully printed letters of her name, including the backwards S, and immediately knows who this is from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 June 2016  
> Word Count: 376  
> Prompt: 42. “I swear it was an accident.”  
> Summary: She smiles at the carefully printed letters of her name, including the backwards S, and immediately knows who this is from.   
> Spoilers: Takes place approximately 1.5 weeks after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: According to my D20, this was supposed to be about Simone and Detective Shay. I'd intended it as a continuation of my earlier story, "Flashbacks and Apologies," but apparently the muses decided to change it up and make it a little broader than that. I kind of like the idea of this wildly different group of people coming together in a strange little family unit, if only to have support for the insanity of what has been happening to all of them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The envelope taped to her bedroom door at a crooked angle is the first indication that Simone slept better than expected. She smiles at the carefully printed letters of her name, including the backwards S, and immediately knows who this is from. Opening it, she chuckles at the picture of a tea party that clearly includes her and the artist who drew it, as well as several other people that she can only guess is supposed to indicate the rest of the people living at the estate. She notes the time is listed as having already started, and quickly heads downstairs in search of this oddly endearing group of people she lives with.

Stepping down into the foyer, she can see through the windows that everyone is out on the terrace, enjoying the sunshine. She joins them as Shay is telling some story that has them all laughing. He pauses as he notices her, a curious look on his face. Before either of them can speak, Jacob is on his feet and running over to hug her waist tightly.

"You came!"

Without thought, she crouches down to give him a proper hug. "Of course, I did. Your invitation was so pretty, I had to come thank you and join you. I'm just sorry that I'm so late."

"Nonsense," Ann replies with a smile. "You needed your rest."

When the other three adults nod in agreement, Simone straightens and lets Jacob drag her to her chair between him and Damien, directly across from Shay. Ann sits across from Damien, the unspoken heads of this _family_ that circumstance has created, with Shay's husband across from their son. Damien is already pouring a cup of tea for her, but it's Jacob repeatedly dropping in sugar cubes that gets her laughing.

"Hang on there, Jake," Shay says, trying not to laugh. "Simone may want to keep all of her teeth."

Jacob's delightful giggles make her grin. "It's okay. I don't mind it a little sweet sometimes. It'll be our special tea, right, Jacob?" He smiles up at her with that adorable hero worship in his eyes and she gives him a quick one-armed hug. "So what did I miss while you all let me sleep in like a lazy thing?"


End file.
